


Routine

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Omega Verse, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What morning life is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

It was early, and Asahi was changing his son’s diaper, “Good morning, Rai, good morning.”

Asahi glanced up at the doorway and saw Aya dashing across the hallway with Nishinoya chasing after her. Nishinoya’s ability to recover so soon after giving birth was always astonishing. He recovered quickly after Aya was born, and now, only a week after Rai was born he was already running across their home.

“Aya, you need to wear clothes!” Nishinoya shouted down the hall.

“No!”

No, was Aya’s new favorite word because out of all the words she knew, it had the most power. However, it had significantly less power at home than it did when she was out playing with kids her age. 

“Don’t you tell me no!” 

Asahi smiled to himself as he slipped a onesie on Rai, “I bet you can’t wait to start running around too,” he said, “Your sister really needs someone to play with to tire her out.”

Rai stared up at Asahi with the blank expression most newborns have when first trying to figure out their existence in the world. The infant yawned as Asahi lifted him out of his crib and he carried him toward where all the sound was coming from. On entering, he saw Aya was sitting on the couch, fully clothed, with her arms crossed and a dramatic pout on her face. 

“Good morning, Aya.” Asahi greeted.

“Mornin’ Da…” Aya grumbled, obviously upset.

Nishinoya whirled around, he smiled at the sight of his husband and kissed him on the cheek, “Did you change his diaper?” 

“Yes I did, he’s all clean now, but I think he’s hungry.” 

“I’ll go feed him in our room.” Nishinoya reached out and carefully took Rai, the baby made a small sound from feeling comfort in the omega’s scent. 

Asahi nodded, he kissed his son on the side of his head before Nishinoya took him to their bedroom for his breakfast. Asahi then turned to approach his daughter who hadn’t moved from where she was on the couch. He sat down beside her and began to stroke her soft brown hair out of her face, then despite knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask, he asked anyway, “Aya, what’s wrong?”

Aya turned her head to look at him, she scrunched up her face and patted her clothes, “No.”

“No?” Asahi repeated, “You don’t want to wear your clothes?”

Aya shook her head, causing all her hair to fall back in front of her eyes. Asahi sighed, and once again, pushed all her hair back allowing him to get a good view of her sharp brown eyes. She scrunched her face up again and patted her clothes, muttered the words, “No good.”

Asahi smiled at her child-like rebellion, and made an attempt to reason with someone who has yet to understand what reason is, “You can’t be naked at the bakery.” he explained, “You’re only going to be there for a few hours.” 

Aya growled, it was the first signs of a tantrum, and in order to stop it from happening, Asahi asked an extremely important question for a toddler, “Are you hungry?”

Aya’s mood immediately changed, she nodded, and pointed to the kitchen, “Cereal.”

“Alright, I’ll get you some.”

Asahi lifted up Aya and sat her down at the table. He had turned away for only a few seconds to gather the ingredients for her breakfast, only to find that she already managed to climb onto the table.  

“Careful, Aya.” Asahi set the milk, bowl, and cereal on the table. He spoke calmly, in an even tone, not wanting to add any more energy into the air. The last thing he wanted her to do was to get excited and jump off. 

“Yeah.” Aya walked over toward her father and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Asahi kissed her on the head and carried her back to her chair. She was so much like Nishinoya, she was impulsive with both affection and danger, she was nearly fearless. Nearly. Nearly. And this was where Nishinoya would disagree and say how much she’s like Asahi because she’s thoughtful enough to stop herself before things get too dangerous.

Then again, there’s only so much thinking a two year old can do.

Aya gasped, and pointed at her breakfast, “Cereal, look.”

“Yeah, I brought it for you.”

“Me?”  
  
“Yes.” Asahi began to pour the cereal into the bowl as Aya watched.

“No Da, no.” Aya pointed the milk, “No.”  
  
“You don’t want milk?”

“No, for baby.”

She was talking about Rai. Asahi smiled, and didn't attempt to explain the difference between the milk she drinks and the milk her brother does, “That's fine.”

“Thank, Da.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE~~!!!
> 
> Thanks again so much for stopping by and reading!!! <3 <3 <3  
> I hope you all have been doing well!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this, thank you!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3
> 
> ~You all are the best!!!~


End file.
